Castle Sasune
Castle Sasune, also known as Sassoon Castle, is a location in Final Fantasy III. Located on the Floating Continent, it is in the same area as Ur and Kazus. According to a local soldier, the Red Mages are warriors who have mastered both the way of the sword and magic, and every soldier in Sasune aspires to become one. Story The Warriors of the Light visit Sasune so as to obtain the castle's Mythril Ring and lift the Djinn's curse, but they find that Princess Sara Altney has taken it to the Sealed Cave, where the Djinn resides. In the 3D versions, the party meets Ingus here, since he is unaffected by the Djinn's curse. Hoping to break the curse on the castle, Ingus joins the party to find the princess. Later, after defeating the Djinn, the party returns here to cleanse the Mythril Ring used to seal him. This banishes the curse once and for all. Items Enemies Note: Enemies are only encountered in the western tower. * Red Wisp * Dark Eye * Zombie * Griffon (Monster-in-a-box) Battle Background Musical themes The background music that plays in Castle Sasune before the Djinn is defeated is called "Djinn's Curse", and is replaced by "Return of the Warrior" after the Djinn is killed. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy / Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Sasune is present as a room for customized characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Sasune. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Castle Sasune is featured in the background of the "Eternal Wind" Field Music Sequence. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper The people of Kazus have been transformed into ghostly apparitions by the Djinn, a being of fire and darkness. Now the Warriors of Light travel to Castle Sasune in search of a mythril ring to banish the Djinn and seal him away. Gallery FFIII Sasune Exterior.jpg|Castle Sasune (PSP). FFIII Sasune WM.png|Castle Sasune on the World Map (PSP). FFIII Sasune Entrance.png|The entrance (DS). FFIII NES - Sasune Castle exterior.gif|Castle Sasune (NES). FFIII NES - Sasune Castle first floor.gif|First floor (NES). FFIII NES - Sasune Castle second floor.gif|Second floor (NES). FFIII NES - Sasune Castle third floor.gif|Third floor (NES). FFIII NES - Sasune Castle fourth floor.gif|Fourth floor (NES). FFIII NES - Sasune Castle basement.gif|Castle Sasune's basement (NES). FFIII NES Sasoon Castle WM.png|Castle Sasune on the world map (NES). FFIII NES Castle Sprite.png|Castle Sasune's sprite (NES). FFIIIPC King Sasune.png|King Sasune (PC). FFAB Castle Sasune.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Castle Sasune JP FFIII.png|The Japanese dungeon image for ''Castle Sasune in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia * In the Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Sasune is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. * According to one of the Trivia Mognet Questions in Dissidia, Sasune is the kingdom where Prince Schneider hails from in I Want to be Your Canary. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy III Sasune